


2020 X1 Drabbles

by shinpussy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Tags Relationships and Characters To Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Una colección de, drabbles, escenas cortas y estudios de personajes para practicar de la hyung line de X1¡Las parejas se indicarán en el nombre del capítulo con cualquier advertencia al principio!Escrito por @lovesik, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin





	2020 X1 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2020 X1 Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487391) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Wooseok sabía que estaba siendo un idiota.

Sabía que estaba siendo jodidamente estúpido y no haría falta ser un genio para saber eso, pero quería verlo.

La cara de Seungyoun había pasado de ser un recuerdo lejano de un pasado feliz al que ya no necesitaba pertenecer para atormentar descaradamente sus sueños y consumir cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero tenía que verlo nuevamente una vez. Si podía escuchar su voz, podría olvidarlo por segunda vez. Un último tirón y podría dejarlo definitivamente para siempre. Estaba destinado a funcionar y nadie podría decirle lo contrario si Wooseok hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para contarle a alguien, _a cualquiera_ , lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero Wooseok sabía que estaba siendo un idiota. Eso era obvio, pero si era un idiota (que lo era), era completamente accidental... al menos la primera vez. Verán, un hombre inteligente se habría ido. Un hombre inteligente se habría dado la vuelta, marchado de vuelta a casa y pasado los siguientes tres meses convenciéndose a sí mismo y a su blog personal que el hombre que vio por primera vez en años fue simplemente una ilusión que creó para compensar el hecho de que tal vez había estado un poco solo durante las últimas semanas y no el verdadero amor de su vida. Su alma gemela, se atrevería a decir.

Hizo algunas de esas cosas. Huyó como un desertor de un campo de batalla y se escondió en su departamento, excepto que se escondía de sus amigos que pudieron haber detectado que algo andaba mal mientras pasaba todo su tiempo libre buscándolo en varios sitios de redes sociales.

 _Cho Seungyoun. Jo Seung Yeon. Evan Cho. Luizinho._ Había buscado todos los nombres por los que era conocido que pudiera recordar y no apareció nada excepto un artículo de fútbol infantil escrito en portugués. Si Wooseok no lo hubiera visto físicamente con sus propios ojos en persona, probablemente podría haberse convencido de que Seungyoun había desaparecido con sus recuerdos hace mucho tiempo cuando aún eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para que desaparecer no doliera tanto, pero las cosas no habían resultado de una manera que convertiría a Wooseok en alguien que podría considerarse inteligente.

Todo esto comenzó un día cuando Wooseok quería tomar una taza rápida de café antes de regresar a trabajar en su hora de almuerzo. Nunca antes había ido a la cafetería calle abajo porque no era su tipo, pero se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en un barista capacitado sobre un interno de oficina para administrar un café con leche simple, y además, solo porque no le gustaba comer ensaladas cubiertas de nueces y segmentos de naranja, no significaba que no pudiera conseguir una caja para llevar con un par de muffins de arándanos para su escritorio.

Nada sobre esta decisión era extraño o inusual, pero el problema no estaba en la complejidad de una orden de almuerzo que estaba tan fuera de lugar como usar un suéter de diferente color en su día libre del trabajo, sino en el hecho de que era algo que nunca había hecho antes, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido que el barista que manejaba el café con leche que no podía confiarle a un interno para que no se equivocara, era su novio de la secundaria.

La comprensión lo golpeó en el momento en que abrió la puerta, vio su rostro detrás del mostrador enfocado seriamente en hacer una orden muy importante, ahogó un grito, se dio la vuelta y se fue antes de que pudiera ver si Seungyoun lo había visto o no. Diciendo que se había intoxicado por un par de huevos de la tienda de conveniencia, corrió a su casa y en algún momento llegó a esa conclusión que lo llevó de regreso al mismo café en su día libre: tenía que volver a verlo.

Así que allí estaba con su mejor ropa, como si se encontrara con sus suegros por primera vez, con sus mejores lentes sobre su nariz y su cabello fuera de su frente para que Seungyoun pudiera ver claramente su rostro si es que lo recordaba. Wooseok tragó saliva. Eso no era algo que debería haber considerado antes. ¿Y si él no era memorable?

_Soy el maldito Kim Wooseok. ¡¿Quién me olvidaría?!_

Pero aún así, si Seungyoun lo hubiera olvidado, seguramente habría sido un golpe fatal para su autoestima, pero tenía que arriesgarse. Tenía que verlo de nuevo.

La cafetería no estaba súper llena de gente cuando abrió la puerta, pero había suficientes clientes para creer que no tendría la oportunidad de entablar una conversación adecuada, pero de todas formas no estaba allí para entrevistarlo. Solo quería volver a verlo de cerca y ver si era real. Pequeños pasos.

Seungyoun no levantó la vista cuando se acercó, pero se alegró porque estaba asustado de que si hacían contacto visual antes de colocar los pies firmemente en el suelo, se daría la vuelta y correría hacia él y haría el ridículo. No habría posibilidad de redención.

Wooseok se paró frente al mostrador listo para pedir un café o algo simple y respiró hondo. Se aclaró la garganta, finalmente listo para enfrentarlo.

"Sí, ¿puedo conseguirte algo?" Seungyoun preguntó mientras terminaba de arrojar el rollo de monedas en la caja registradora con un fuerte sonido metálico.

"Tú," soltó Wooseok. El calor se disparó desde su pecho hasta su cuello, sus mejillas y orejas, quemándolo de un rojo intenso mientras tropezaba con su propio error.

Seungyoun levantó la vista y parpadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de procesar cortés y privadamente lo que Wooseok había dicho.

"¿Tienes café?" Wooseok trató de salvarse con una voz tensa.

Seungyoun lo miró lo suficiente como para que Wooseok se preguntara si uno de ellos estaba teniendo una experiencia extracorporal antes de responder.

"Tenemos café," dijo, tosiendo con la garganta seca. "¿Quieres algo más?"

"No," rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. "No, gracias."

Seungyoun agarró una taza con una mano temblorosa y un marcador permanente con la otra antes de escribir la orden.

"¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?" Dijo, evitando el contacto visual. El corazón de Wooseok cayó. Lo había olvidado después de todo ese tiempo porque, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Eso es lo que se suponía que debían hacer, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que acordaron cuando se separaron después del final del verano. _"¿Wooseok?"_

"Wooseok," repitió, diciendo su propio nombre como si perteneciera a otra persona. "Sí, ese soy yo... Seungyoun."

Seungyoun reprimió una sonrisa, dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y tomó su tarjeta para pagar.

"¿Necesitas algo más?"

"Ahhh..."

"¿Necesitas un recibo?"

"Tal vez," dijo Wooseok, torciendo la boca.

"¿Tal vez?" Lo miró.

Wooseok miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando antes de que sus ojos viajaran al marcador. _"Tal vez."_

"Podría hacer eso," dijo Seungyoun en voz baja. Imprimió el trozo de papel y escribió discretamente una nota en el reverso. "¿Está bien?"

"Sí, está bien," dijo, retirando su tarjeta. Bajó la mirada hacia el papel y vio una serie de números garabateados crudamente y sonrió. "Gracias."

"Avísame si necesitas algo más," dijo. Sus ojos se movieron ansiosamente hacia el espacio detrás de él y Wooseok lo tomó como una señal para moverse para no meterlo en problemas, pero aparte de eso, sin siquiera tener que preguntarlo, Wooseok se alejó con un numero de teléfono colocado de forma segura en la palma de su mano y eso lo hizo preguntarse.

¿Seungyoun también lo había visto?


End file.
